Chris's Older Sister
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: when a girl from the future helps the halliwell's and who is she, why does she want to help, and how does she know chris.


I came back to save my family

Summary: Everyone knows who Chris is, and Piper and Leo are together, Prue is alive, Chris is the middle child, and a girl from the future comes to help, they also have Paige to but she is not a charmed one.

(I'm from the future and my mom and dad have been killed and my older brother Wyatt is evil and my younger brother went to the past to save him.)(But right now my mom is pregnant with me and not Chris so now I have to go to the past as while.)(I go through the portal and go to the past and I orb to the manor.)(I walk through the house; the house I grew up in then phoebe comes in.)

Phoebe: who are you?

Me: I'm oh (then Chris comes down from the stairs)

Chris: oh my god what are you doing here

Me: nice to see you to (he hugs me)

Chris: it's good to see you again

Me: you to Chris

Phoebe: what is going on here, Chris do you know her

Chris: yes I do

Me: Chris do they know who you are

Chris: yes but I was found out I didn't tell them

Me: that's ok; I guess they need to know who I am to

Chris: is that a good idea

Me: yes (I turn to Phoebe) Phoebe my name is Melinda Halliwell

Phoebe: Halliwell

Me: yes I'm Piper and Leo's daughter and right now my mom is pregnant with me and not Chris

Phoebe: so you're my niece

Me: yes aunt Phoebes

Phoebe: how do I know you're not a fake?

Chris: aunt Phoebes she's my sister

Phoebe: ok

Chris: Melinda why are you here

Me: like you are to save our brother Wyatt

Chris: but we already got rid of the evil that well turn him

Me: no you haven't he's still evil

Chris: is mom

Me: no she's not if we don't figure out who's going to turn Wyatt (then Leo orbs in, I look at him mean)

Chris: its ok he's ok in this time we are ok

Me: doesn't mean he's not for me

Leo: what is going on son who is this (I hit him)

Me: you abandoned me, that's all you need to know

Chris: Melinda stop it dad's ok here

Leo: wait what's going on

Chris: dad this is Melinda my older sister and your daughter

Leo: my daughter

Me: yeah I am, I'm the one that mom is pregnant with now

Leo: you're my daughter (coming closer to me but I back away)

Me: stay away from me Leo

Chris: dad remember how I was that's how she is

Me: where is mom?

Chris: she's upstairs

Me: ok ( I go upstairs to see her, I haven't seen her since I was sixteen and no I'm twenty-four, I go to her room and she's cleaning up the nursery) hello Piper

Piper: who are you, what do you want

Me: just wanted to see you that's all

Piper: why (trying to freeze me)

Me: you can't freeze me I'm like Chris

Piper: you're a whitelighter/witch

Me: yes

Piper: how do you know Chris?

Me I'm from the future to and I come to tell you about your baby

Piper: I already know its Chris inside me

Me: no it's not, Chris is you're third born; you are carrying a little girl named Melinda

Piper: what how do you know that

Me: because you're carrying me, I'm Melinda your daughter

Piper: no that can't be Leo! (He orbs in)

Leo: what's wrong?

Piper: this girl is telling me that I'm her mom that I'm pregnant with her

Leo: Piper honey you are, she's our daughter (she starts to cry a little)

Piper: you're my baby (I nod my head yes then she hugs me and I hug her back)

Me: I missed you so much

Piper: I know (I pull away)

Me: how do you know?

Piper: Chris told your grandpa and he told me accidentally, how old you were when I died

Me: sixteen

Piper: that's all

Me: yeah

Piper: how old are you now

Me: twenty-four

Piper: your two years older then Chris

Me: yeah andtwo years younger then Wyatt

Piper: how is he, is he good now

Me: that's why I came back, you haven't stop the evil that turns Wyatt

Piper: but I thought we have

Me: no you didn't (Leo looks at me and says)

Leo: you know who it is

Me: yes it's Gideon

Piper: wait Gideon he's the one that turns him evil

Me: yes because he took Wyatt away from you for months trying to kill him because he seen the future, but Wyatt escaped and turned evil, so Gideon is going to try and kill Wyatt that's why I came back to stop him

Piper: but how

Me: the power of five

Piper: who's the other two?

Me: me and Chris, we are the kids of the charmed ones we have that power to, when you were killed and the charmed ones were destroyed and if Wyatt didn't turn evil, me, Wyatt, and Chris were going to be the next charmed ones, but it never happened

Piper: oh so we can destroy him

Leo: but Gideon is an elder we can't

Me: Leo he will kill Wyatt and anyone else that will get in his way even me or Chris

Piper: why do you call him Leo, why not dad?

Me: future issues

Piper: like what

Me: let's worry about Gideon right now ok

Piper: no not until you tell me

Me: Wyatt is in danger we have no time for this

Piper: Melinda tell me

Me: fine you know why it's because he was never there for me or Chris but Chris forgave him but not me and I won't

Piper: but he's your father

Me: so when I needed him the most he wasn't there

Piper: what was that?

Me: when you were killed, if it wasn't for aunt Prue I wouldn't have survive

Piper: Prue

Me: look we have no time we have to find Gideon and save Wyatt before it's too late to save him

Leo: she's right well talk about this later (we go downstairs and I see Prue and I hug her tight)

Prue: oh who are you (I let go)

Me: my name is Melinda, Piper's daughter

Prue: you're from the future

Me: yes about twenty-four years into the future

Prue: oh so am a good aunt

Me: yes you're the best

Prue: what about phoebe and Paige

Me: they never paid attention to me

Prue: why

Me: I don't know ask them in about twenty-four years

Piper: Prue where is Phoebe

Phoebe: right here (coming behind the wall, and she heard every word) I'm that mean to you, why not Wyatt or Chris

Me: you were only nice to Wyatt not Chris or me but Chris must have forgiven you to

Phoebe: oh

Me: where is Wyatt?

Chris: I got him (as he comes from the front room)

Me: ok what we do is put Wyatt in the play pin then when Gideon comes we say the spell to get rid of him

Piper: you're using my son as bate

Me: Mom we have to it's the only way to get Gideon by surprise, I didn't come all this way to lose him mom (she looks at me) what

Piper: you called me mom that sounds great ok let's do this (Chris puts Wyatt into the play pin and we all hide) (Gideon comes and is ready to take Wyatt when we come out and demons come in)

Me: mom watch out! (When a lighting bolt is coming at her whom Gideon threw, I jump in the way and hits me and I'm on the floor bleeding)

Piper: Melinda! (Then Prue, Piper, phoebe, Chris and me barely saying the spell and he's vanquished and then I fall to the ground)

Piper: Melinda! (I'm in my mom's arms) hey you're going to be ok Leo! (He comes over to heal me but I push his hands away)

Leo: Melinda let me heal you please

Me: if you heal me it will transfer my wounds to you

Leo: you're protecting me after what you said

Me: I realized that when I came back here it will give us a second chance and now I won't be able to

Leo: yes you will (trying to heal me but I wont let him)

Me: no you will die if you heal me I can't let that happen dad (he smiles knowing I called him dad)

Chris: what about me I might be able to heal you

Me: you need someone else like us

Chris: Aunt Paige

Me: dad go get Paige (chuffing and Leo orbs out)

Piper: hang on sweetie

Me: mom if I don't make it I want you to know you are the best mom I could have and it's not your fault what happen to Wyatt because since I got here you felt guilty about him but it wasn't you (barely saying it)

Piper: ok hang on your dad will be here soon

Me: tell dad I'm sorry

Piper: no you will tell him

Me: mom before I go (Piper is crying like Chris, Prue and Phoebe)

Piper: no your not

Me: mom just listen about why I didn't tell you everything about why I was mad at dad, I needed him more then anything the day you died and dad couldn't save you, I was in a bad stage at that time and when I needed dad to talk to he wasn't there and I hated him for it and we never got along after that and then he died and I wish I wasn't mad at him all that time, I was glad that Prue was there for me ( my breathing was getting weak for saying all that)

Prue: I was

Me: yes

Piper: that's why you are like her risking your life to save your family

Me: yes (now my breathing is slowing down and chuffing really bad and blood coming out of my mouth)

Piper: Melinda hang on please

Me: I love you so much mom, Chris take care of Wyatt and we will see each other again ( then I almost die but they think I'm dead and they all start to cry even more then Leo orbs in with Paige, then Chris and Paige start to heal me and it takes a while but itworks and I'm fine)

Piper: Melinda

Me: mom (she hugs me tight knowing I'm ok and so does dad and Chris)

Leo: we almost lost you

Me: you almost did dad

Paige: dad

Leo: yes Paige this is my daughter Melinda, she's from the future like Chris

Me: that reminds me Chris we have to go home now, we came here to do what we have to do and now it's time to go home

Piper: already

Me: yes I have to leave before I'm born which is soon very soon

Piper: but (I stop her)

Me: mom we have to go back this is not are time, you'll see us later

Piper: ok (me and Chris hug everyone and said are goodbyes and went back home to our time)

(We get back toour time and everything is different, Wyatt is not evil, mom and dad are alive, and me, Chris, and Wyatt are the new charmed ones and everything is how it's suppose to be) THE END


End file.
